Risqué
by river of the sand
Summary: No, he didn't want to be shown a good time. No, he didn't swing THAT way. NO, he didn't want to prove it. But there was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke wasn't asexual when she ground her hips. Sakura had him by the short hairs. And Kami help him, he LIKED it. Non-mass SasuSaku.


**Never written a non-mass SasuSaku before. Hope you guys like. :) Enjoy.**

–  
**Risqué**  
–

"Welcome to Club Risqué; the only venue in all of Konoha where the girls are hot, the drinks are cold, and money can buy your sou... oh... uh, I mean _happiness_."

Sasuke Uchiha frowned at the bouncing, overly excited man who greeted them at the door to the club his brother and cousin were practically _dragging_ him to. The man wore a top hat and formal suit that was riddled with sequins – the latter brightly affirming all the colours of a rainbow, and more. Who was he to talk about what was hot?

He was a civilian version of the infamous Gai-Lee dance routine, with sequins to boot – all it missed was the pelvic thrust.

Sasuke shivered, and turned away from him, hesitant to enter Club Risqué as his cousin now argued in whispered tones with the circus freak that was doubling as the bouncer, and his aniki watched on patiently.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?'_

This was not an establishment that Shinobi frequented if they wanted to keep their reputations intact. And on top of that, he was an _Uchiha_. His father would have a fit if he knew he was here. He still couldn't believe that Itachi had actually been here a number of times – Shisui was a bad influence it seemed.

Speaking of the devil – Sasuke watched Shisui surreptitiously slip the bouncer a roll of bills. The gaudy man grinned and waved them through, ahead of the line.

"No responsibilities!" Shisui whistled, waving them over. "No elders, and..." He pointed at Itachi. "No sitting being a fuss pot this time! We're here to get laid, no strings attached." He wiggled his finger at Sasuke. "And that goes double for _you_, Mr Virgin Kill Joy. You're getting some too, alright? Got that? Good. Now follow me."

Grudgingly, Sasuke did as he was told. Itachi gave him a "don't complain" look. Like he was one to go back on a promise – he'd been hanging around the dobe too long, after all. He was obligated to come here, but not to do anything in this overdone nightclub; turning up and pretending to enjoy himself was what he did best after all.

Sasuke followed his cousin and brother past the velvet ropes, rolled his eyes at the envious looks on those still waiting in line, and resolved himself to a night of boredom and frustration.

The inside was not what he expected. It was actually decent – not a sequin in sight – and despite the fact that the dancers were barely wearing anything at all, the club clearly targeted both male and female clientele.

"I don't want either of you losers as a wingman," Shisui announced, before heading off on his own.

Sasuke snorted and Itachi covertly rolled his eyes. The man just knew he'd be outclassed.

"Aren't you going off somewhere too?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes lightly at him. He wasn't here for himself tonight. If something happened, it happened, but he had a blonde to find, and a "business" transaction to make, so he turned and walked away from his otouto, knowing Sasuke would go and find a corner where no-one could see him, and attempt to wait the rest of the night out.

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped at his brother's retreating back.

He looked around, nervous all of a sudden. Curious and lustful eyes were moving toward him, and he didn't like it. A small alcove caught his attention, and he made for it, accidentally bumping into a number of idiots with drinks in their hands – should they really be holding them and dancing at the same time? And it looked like the cover charge included said drinks – maybe just for Friday nights, which would explain what he was seeing. People were taking drinks off of waiters, without paying, and the smartly dressed servers ducked and weaved the more greedy (and therefore drunken) hands with the skill and speed of seasoned Shinobi.

It was actually, and surprisingly so, mildly entertaining to watch.

Itachi watched his brother predictably move away from the crowd, wishing Sasuke would get over whatever had made him like this. Maximum aloofness was a typical Uchiha trait, but Sasuke had always been more expressive than the rest of the clan – with the probable exception of Shisui. He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki (no-one was), but he'd accepted the fact that emotions weren't a weakness. And then on his fourteenth birthday, he did a "one eighty" on his personality and withdrew from his former self.

Sighing deeply, Itachi scanned the crowd, wondering if _she_ was here yet. He hadn't been thinking about taking Sasuke to a brothel, and it had been difficult to convince Shisui that paying for sex wasn't the way to deal with this, but it was surprisingly annoying to him that Sasuke didn't have any social experience. And then of course, Shisui had insisted they get him laid.

Whatever Sasuke decided, Itachi was happy enough with – the only problem would be their incorrigible cousin. There were a number of places Shisui had suggested before agreeing to Club Risqué; Otafuku Gai for example, was a town where people went to lose their virginity, their money, and their pride – and not necessarily in that order. But he would not have his otouto getting dragged into some disease infested brothel just to satiate his cousin's curiosity. So far, the older Uchiha had behaved himself and kept his philandering ways to more _respectable_ women, but there was only so much that Shisui was willing to give up on. He was a hard-ass when he wanted to be.

And _respectable_ was a relative term when dealing with Shisui Uchiha.

Instead, Itachi had timed this outing with Ino Yamanaka, hoping the girl was as persuasive as the rumours painted her. For this very delicate situation, he'd have preferred a more natural/normal setting, but one could only ignore Shisui's nagging for so long.

And he had a certain someone in mind for his otouto. The only girl Sasuke's age that he had shown no contempt for... at some point or other. He smiled as he spotted the familiar bob of pink hair – Kami had answered his prayers. As Ino had promised, Sakura Haruno had indeed just entered the club for the first time ever.

–XXX–

Sakura weaved through the crowd as she danced, trying to get away from the more eager patrons. She wasn't here for the club motto: "get in, get laid, and get out". She had been coerced and tricked into coming to Club Risqué.

How she'd managed to let Ino persuade her to come to this place was beyond Sakura. One minute, Ino was keeping her promise to let the pinkette off the hook about these places, and the next she was ranting and raving about Club Risqué – a new club that was changing the nightclub world, apparently. Even ninja were migrating here, since The Kunai had become so drab and boring these days.

Sakura preferred drab and boring to being stared at by every lecherous man in this place.

But Sakura decided to humour her, if only to shut her up – she planned to spend just enough time dancing and drinking to slip out once Ino had found a new guy to mount. But the blonde was up to something. She hadn't let Sakura out of her sight. Teasing and attracting guys came natural to Ino, but she was pushing them away tonight, albeit gently. Nothing to say, "get the fuck out of my face". Just to say "maybe later". It had Sakura wary, her hackles raised, her Kunoichi senses primed, and her eyes on the door, just in case she needed a quick exit.

This place was okay... she supposed. But getting groped by strangers wasn't her thing. It was so far outside her _thing_.

Like when a waiter, who was just randomly swerving between the patrons, offered her a _Strawberry Genjutsu_, she just knew he wasn't being rhetorical. It _smelt_ like someone had spiked it. Ino told her to stop being a bore, and _dance_.

Strong arms encircled her a moment later; the warm body behind her moving sensually, and in a way that made her sigh rather than pull away.

"Fancy seeing you here, Saku-chan."

The deep baritone took her by surprise. She turned around to face Itachi. She hated being called Saku-chan. "Fancy seeing you here, Ita-kun."

He smirked at her. And he hated being called Ita-kun. "Rumours of my holing up in the Uchiha compound are exaggerated, as you can see."

"Yes, I see."

Ino sauntered up to him, tapping his shoulder. "I remember reserving a dance, Uchiha-san."

Itachi nodded to her. "In a moment – I wouldn't want to give Sakura the wrong idea, would I?"

"I'm all danced out," Sakura insisted, knowing that if she let Itachi run this line long enough, he'd hog her for the rest of the night. Being on Sasuke's genin team, she knew more about him than, well... most people. Under that calm and seemingly uncaring exterior, he could be a gigantic flirt – if he really wanted to, and if one was _lucky_ enough to garner his attention, that is.

He merely nodded to her however, knowing he wouldn't convince her, and was reluctantly allowing Ino to draw him away.

If Sakura didn't already know that Itachi had no sexual interest in Ino, she'd feel sorry for him right now.

She sighed and made her way off of the dance floor. A small corner where the chances of being spotter were minute was sounding attractive right now. She grabbed a _Strawberry Genjutsu_ and headed for said alcove (she hadn't actually accepted the other one).

Sakura stopped after a few steps and groaned.

Sasuke had already stolen her spot.

Sakura watched him closely, her mind whirring. What the hell was he doing in a place like this?

Ino had pretty much proved he was asexual – on her last seduction mission, he'd been a last minute back-up (a tag-along bodyguard, so to speak), and she was adamant that he hadn't reacted to any of the male or female strippers. There had even been geisha. Sasuke wasn't as stoic as his elder brother (when he wasn't being cheeky or flirting anyway), so Ino was confident his lack of a reaction meant he wasn't interested in sex.

So Sakura had reluctantly written him off; she was still a virgin, mind, given that her morals could run circles around Ino's. What girl gave up her childhood crush as an impossible dream? She did. She already had. But looking at Sasuke now, as he shifted to avoid catching the attention of a passing stripper, his eyes roving over the dance floor, she wondered if he even knew this club's more seedy reputation.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He certainly _looked_ uninterested in the _entertainment_.

Sasuke's official fan club was still in denial, of course.

She grinned at that. Sakura's mind was suddenly made up. She swirled her _Strawberry Genjutsu_ with her forefinger, smiled at her decision, and sauntered over to him. She was dressed the part – her dress low cut, sleek and black (Ino wouldn't let her leave her house in anything that wasn't).

"Not dancing tonight, Sasuke?"

He looked up at her, surprise gracing his face before he schooled his features. "No."

She sat next to him, crossing her legs and leaning forward on her knees; her eyes scanned the crowd absentmindedly as she swished the glass in her hand around. "Seems a waste, to get dressed up and not do anything about it."

"Then go dance."

She turned to face him. "Itachi's already had the pleasure." She winked at him, inwardly chuckling when he frowned.

"You danced with my aniki?"

"That is what I just said, Sasuke."

He grunted softly, leaning backward. "I don't dance."

"I wasn't asking, Sasuke."

"Hn."

She sighed, stood up, downed her drink, handed it off to a waiter passing by, and held her hand out to Sasuke. "I'm _telling_."

"No."

"Lap dance?"

"No."

She smiled. "It's one or the other, Sasu-chan."

He growled at her for the teasing endearment. He _hated_ honorifics. "_No_."

"Everyone's going to know, come Monday, that you were here, Sasuke."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Reluctantly, and after a drawn out sigh, Sasuke climbed to his feet. Sakura snatched up his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"You put your hands on me," Sakura instructed, turning away from him to press her back against his front; her hands guided his to her waist. "And you move to the beat."

The flashing of brightly coloured lights from the ceiling fixtures covered the blush now adorning his face, and Sasuke succeeded in hiding it from Sakura, turning his head slightly.

"I _know_ how to dance," he growled into her ear.

She giggled. "Sorry, but this is a little different from the waltz and those other _proper_ dance steps you Uchiha are taught."

"Well what–"

Sakura ground her arse against his groin without warning, one arm going to the side of his leg as she did this. He was shocked by her candour, resisting the urge to groan in response. He wasn't stupid... she had planned this. His body reacted where he wouldn't, and it swayed, and trembled slightly in tandem with hers. He surprised himself, gripping her tighter to him and closing his eyes.

It was one of those moments that you don't see coming, where the decision between flight and fight could change your life. And when it hits you, you either suddenly find yourself devoid of the ability to fight back, or with an overwhelming urge to flee. He couldn't tear himself away from her, so for the first time in his life, Sasuke gave into his base urges, and moved as though making love on the dance floor. It wasn't sex. It was something else. Something more restricted, but no less intimate.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned, and the blood in his body pooled in a southerly direction.

She spun around to face him, ecstatic when she saw the look in his eyes reflecting her own lust.

"Let's go somewhere more private," she suggested, and he nodded.

Sakura took his hand and led him away.

And neither of them noticed the two smug looking sets of eyes watching them from afar, as they disappeared from the crowd, heading toward one of the private rooms that made this club so popular.

Itachi was glad. He wrenched himself loose from Ino, and went to find a distraction of his own.

–XXX–

Sakura kicked off her open toed high heels, dropped her pursed by the now closed door and turned to view the room. Set up like a normal bedroom, it even had an adjoining washroom.

Not that she needed it. She was fine.

Sasuke was staring at her and she smiled.

She took his hand. "Come on, we only have this room for a couple of hours."

If he was nervous, he wasn't showing it. Sasuke went to undress but she stopped him, her fingers taking over; he was wearing a black suit, one that complimented his form without hugging it. She undid his tie, threw it over her shoulder, undid the buttons of his jacket, and slid it off. Sasuke watched her intently as she pulled his shirt off, smirking lightly at the look of rapture on her face – she was checking him out. He stopped her from going any further, pulling her over to the bed and half throwing her onto it.

Emboldened by her confidence, he returned the favour, slowly and teasingly sliding the dress down and off of her. She moved to hide herself, suddenly self-conscious of Sasuke seeing her in her underwear, but he caught her hands, pushing them aside.

"No," he growled. "Don't hide from me."

He climbed on top of her, pressing his lips to her neck as she sighed, melting against his embrace. Her hands went to his belt, quickly divesting him of it, and undoing his pants, leaving him in boxers. She groaned as he ground himself into her. His kisses moved toward her neck, travelling south; when he met her breasts, he reached around to unclasp her bra – his fumbling was for naught (it wasn't like he'd ever done this before), and Sakura had to do it for him.

Frustrated at this, he bit her left breast, making her cry out, and smirked into her skin, licking and kissing her better. She wasn't well endowed, but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm." He looked up at her, into those wide emerald eyes and smiled. "In a moment," he promised. He returned to kissing her body, still moving south. She had a moment of panic when he reached her knickers, but he didn't give her the opportunity to pull away, ripping them off with little to no fuss.

"Sasuke," she growled.

He ignored her anger and dipped his head between her legs.

All fury left her in the next moment, and Sakura closed her eyes; a light headed feeling accompanied the warm breath on her folds. His tongue came out to play, and she screamed. She couldn't think straight. Everything else just disappeared, except for this feeling of euphoria.

When it finally passed, Sasuke moved back up to her mouth, kissed her deeply, rolled off of her and closed his eyes. She glanced at him, worried he wasn't going to go any further. So she climbed on top of him. His eyes snapped open as she pulled his boxers off, the cool air revealing how turned on he was by her orgasm.

Sakura wasted no time, gripping him fiercely; he hissed, but she ignored it. Gentle... probing... sensual... she could do that. No teeth. Ino had told her once, that she shouldn't assume guys liked it rough. She was glad she listened to her.

Sasuke made no groan of pain. Yes, he was definitely enjoying it. She changed tactics, moved her hands and lips while listening to the sounds her lover was making. Blushing heavily, she wondered if she could make him scream. There was only one way to find out.

Sakura released her hold on him and he glared at her. She smirked, much like an Uchiha would, and straddled him properly. He opened his mouth, to say what, she wasn't sure, but then half-screamed instead as she lowered herself onto him.

The stinging sensation spread through her groin, and she winced, unable to hide it.

Sakura watched in jealous fascination as Sasuke's face contort in wanton pleasure from the warmth now surrounding him. He gripped the bed sheets ripping them as he bucked upwards almost immediately.

At some point, the pleasure had to kick in... She just knew it.

His rhythm left something to be desired, but Sasuke was just getting used to the incredible pressure as he struggled not to lose control. Ultimately, he would ravage her, unable to hold back, but for as long as he could focus on that next thrust, he would. He gripped Sakura's hips now, taking control. She was on top, but he wouldn't let her dominate him. His ingrained, Uchiha-given restraint failed him a moment later when Sakura shifted her weight on him, rotating her hips in an attempt to feel something of the carnal gratification that was obviously ripping through him. He responded immediately, almost primal; releasing his hold on her hips, Sasuke roared, arching so high she struggled not to let him throw her across the room.

Slightly panicked, Sakura shoved him down, grinding in uneven motions; again, he responded violently, but this time, she was ready for him.

His gorgeous face remained contorted in pleasure, his eyes having long since rolled into the back of his head, but she could feel it now. His hands returned to her hips, holding her still as he thrust up into her mercilessly. Sakura closed her eyes, her hands gripping his chest; it was sensuous and erotic at the same time, loving but animalistic, and soothing but riveting.

His inexperienced, chaotic thrusts began to slow. He wanted more.

Sasuke growled at her, grabbing her wrists and rolling her onto her back, without pulling out of her. He didn't even miss a beat, continuing his thrusts like a man possessed. He touched their foreheads together, staring into her eyes, watching her reaction, showing her his – he had never felt this alive, this overcome with sensation. It was a whole other world. One he'd been missing out on. But no more.

Sasuke kissed her. Her lips parted as he licked them and he lost himself in her flavour, her warmth.

He sped up, shifting his angle on her as her responses to him quietened; a new depth opened up to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she returned to moaning loudly.

His mouth moved from hers, teasing her throat as they rocked together in unison. His hands tightened around her wrists, but she didn't care. His mouth was now moving lower, nipping at her shoulder; his tongue darted out and she shivered and moaned at the warmth. When he latched onto her right nipple, Sakura threw her head back and screamed. He bit her skin gently, in time with his thrusts, and she died... right then. He moved a hand from her wrists to fondle her neglected breast, picking up speed with every pump, again.

Sakura's legs floundered, exhausted, and she unwrapped them from around him; her toes curled, her knees rising as she screamed out – the tightness in the pit of her stomach preceded a powerful wave that tore through her body with relentless fury. She screamed again, Sasuke's name falling from her lips without her meaning it to. Her body shuddered and she felt weak all over.

But he was still going. He wasn't done yet. A few more strokes later, he felt it too.

He growled as his body tightened, coiled and released...

"Sakura..."

He came inside of her, warming every inch of her, and Sakura sighed, hummed, and gripped him tightly.

When had he let go of her hands?

She didn't want to let him go, and he seemed reluctant to move. Instead, she ran a hand through his hair, grasping the dark strands, pulling gently, before letting go and clutching more hair. It was soothing really, and he closed his eyes, just basking. He could barely believe what he'd just done, and with _who_ – he supposed Itachi and Shisui weren't wrong for pressuring him to come here after all.

It was certainly memorable.

Sakura listened to his breathing as it evened out. He fell asleep on top of her, inside of her, and embracing her. Her dreams had come true after all.

–XXX–

Sasuke woke to an empty bed, momentarily startled and disappointed. But then his senses kicked in, the grogginess disappeared, and he was suddenly very _aware_ of Sakura leaning a foot on the end of the bed, having redressed, and now putting her high heels back on. He watched her for a moment, smiling slightly, and realised their time was up. More disappointment rolled off of him as he sat up and climbed out of the bed.

"Uh... Sasuke?"

He looked over at her; her eyes were on his body. Right, he was still naked. He gave her his trademark smirk, watched her blush endearingly, and turned to find his clothes and get dressed.

Silence fell upon them for a moment before Sakura asked the inevitable question: "what now?"

"I'm supposed to meet Itachi and Shisui outside," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..."

Finished dressing, Sasuke looked up at her, frowning at the disappointment on her face. "You meant with us?"

"Yes."

He wasn't sure. He enjoyed what they'd done, but honestly, the idea of attaching feelings to it – like he knew she wanted – hadn't been his plan. There was only one thing he could think of saying, that wouldn't piss her off or upset her.

"Let's start off properly," he suggested. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

It would be the first of many dates.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

They parted ways at the bottom of the stairs that led to the dance floor and, not wanting to waste time, Sasuke waited just inside the club exit for his brother and cousin.

A few minutes later, Itachi caught Shisui as his older cousin came down the stairs as well, looking smug as he fixed the buttons on his shirt.

Knowing Shisui, there was a rabid fangirl, still up in that room, painting her fingernails with his signature bottle blue and making up sappy poems. They left for the exit, where a bored looking Sasuke rolled his eyes at Shisui – who was now whistling like a man in love.

"I pray you were discreet," Itachi said, wary of the older man.

Shisui smirked at his cousin. "That depends."

Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The older Uchiha gave a wicked grin. "On which goddess you're praying."

"On?" Sasuke didn't get it.

His cousin laughed. "Didn't you get laid after all, Sasu-chan?"

"He did," Itachi answered for him, and Sasuke turned beet red.

"Then he should get what I mean." Shisui pretended to pout.

"I hate you both," Sasuke grumbled.

The same man who'd greeted his group when they'd entered hours ago now smirked at Sasuke... knowingly. He waved happily at them as they left and said, "Hope you enjoyed Club Risqué, where the prices are low, the people are high, and the promise of sex has a money back guarantee."

–XXX–

**This almost became a PWP one-shot. But there's plot... if you squint. ;) And... now I'm hungry, lol. n_n **


End file.
